starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Millards
Early Life Sean Wilson Millards was born on September 17, 2363 in Birmingham. His mother, Lauren Millards (former: O'Shonston), was born in Lurgan, Ireland. When she was 18, she met William Millards, who was on vacation on the green isle. Six months later, Sean Wilson Millards was born. He raised up in a house next to the grasslands, far away from Birmingham's downtown area. His brother, Jack Millards, was born six years after him. He joined the Marines of the 77th Raiders Division, then got suspended due to a mass wipe. Sean's father and the huge "Could you?" advertising campaign influenced him to join the Naval Force, alias the Federal Fleet. Fleet Life After he passed the Tereshkova Fleet Academy with a HED of 8.6, he got assigned to the AFC-BC 117 Audie Murphy. He was 19 at that day, and got introduced to the Fleet by Ensign Timothy Kabaroom. Later that day, he got promoted to 3Po. A few weeks later, he had his first meeting with the former Captain, Thomas Edison Hargreves, which went out well. That was his second promotion and is a 2Po now. Meanwhile, Commander 'Tzu' Chung assigned Sean Millards to (permanently) navigate the Ship. Sean quickly got bored of that and tried something new, and found out that theres no unit to describe a Spaceship's acceleration, so he invented the Micro-Gravity Linear (Acceleration) Tolerance. A few months of dirty work later, he got rewarded well; he got his Officer-Cadency. And that was the point where his attitude towards the recently promoted Commander Timothy Kabaroom started changing. Millards quickly filled out the ATAU Application form and gave it to Captain James Moody. He passed his Officer-Cadency and was henceforth an Ensign. Then, Captain James Moody decided to wipe the whole Fleet, except from the Officer-Cadets, Commander Kabaroom and the Crewmen. This was the hardest part of his career; he had to get along with the systematical indignity of Commander Kabaroom. He suffered a long time under his arrogance, and his inability to lead, until he just disappeared. As the ATAU was lacking a leading Commander due to a certain wipe, Sean got his probably last promotion. He is now a Commander, and is happy that he doesn't have to suffer under Commander Kabaroom anymore. A year later again, Admiral Thomas Edison Hargreves decided to wipe the Fleet again, and do the SCTs which Captain Moody replaced with some paperwork. He then got one hundred points at the SCT. Crimson Blemish <::Files could not be recovered. File missing or authorization code missing.::> Awards *Ace Ribbon *Fleet Commission Ribbon *Longevity Ribbon *Citizenship Ribbon *Fleet Service Ribbon *Combat Action Ribbon *Good Conduct Ribbon *Joint Service Ribbon *Operation Firestorm '117th' Fleet Citation *Operation Blue Eagle '117th' Fleet Citation *Shaolin Campaign '117th' Fleet Citation *Operation Poison Arrow '117th' Fleet Citation *Operation Faxx '117th' Fleet Citation *Operation "Fountain of Genesis" '117th' Fleet Citation *Medium Craft piloting license Ribbon *Small Craft piloting license Ribbon *Warfare Ribbon *Federal Defense Medal Other *Gold plated 8" barrel .357 Model Revolver with Initials *Fleet Ceremonial Sword beautiful to it's edge, with initials. *T-74 Intercom radio Millards M